


"What is this Feeling?" from Wicked, Performed by Legolas and Gimli

by BaconWrappedRainbows



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Broadway, Crack, Duet, Gen, Gimli is Elphaba, I guess this is Gigolas if you want it to be, I ship Gelphie and also Gigolas so, Legolas is Glinda, Musical, Parody, Rewrite, Song Parody, Songfic, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/pseuds/BaconWrappedRainbows
Summary: Exactly what is says on the front of the tin.A parody of "What is this Feeling?" from Wicked, with words and music by Stephen Schwartz.Chapter 1 is the original version with Glinda (Legolas), Elphaba (Gimli) and chorus (Mirkwood elves).Chapter 2 is the adapted duet version for just Glinda (Legolas) and Elphaba (Gimli).





	1. With Chorus of Mirkwood Elves

Legolas:

King Thranduil of Mirkwood, my dearest Ada, 

Gimli: 

My beloved Da,

Both: 

There’s a member of the Fellowship that I just can’t seem to please,

Gimli: 

But of course, I’ll keep my focus,

Legolas: 

But of course, I’ll rise above it,

Both:

For I know that’s how you’d want me to respond,

Yes, there has been some hassle, for you see, this member is...

Legolas: 

Belonging to a particular race with which we happen to have a strained relationship…

Gimli: 

Blond.

Legolas: 

What is this feeling, 

so sudden and new?

Gimli: 

I felt the moment 

I laid eyes on you,

Legolas: 

My pulse is rushing–

Gimli: 

My head is reeling–

Legolas: 

My face is flushing–

Both:

What is this feeling,

Fervid as a flame?

Does it have a name?

Aye!

Loathing, 

Unadulterated loathing,

Legolas: 

For your beard–

Gimli: 

Your ears–

Legolas: 

Your clothing–

Both:

Let’s just say:

I loathe it all!

Ev’ry little trait, however small,

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

With simple utter loathing;

There’s a strange exhilaration 

In such total detestation!

It’s so pure, so strong! 

Our fathers’ conflict might be in the past

But I know that we can make it last,

And I will be loathing, loathing you

My whole life long!

_ Mirkwood elves:  _

_ Prince of Mirkwood, you are just too good! _

_ How do you stand it? I don’t think I could! _

_ Dwarves are brutes and they are savage _

_ We don’t mean to show a bias _

_ But your fare is worse than av’rage! _

Legolas: 

Well, these things are sent to try us…

_ Mirkwood elves:  _

_ Our poor prince was forced to ally _

_ With a dwarf; that must be a crime! _

_ We just want to tell you: _

_ We’re all on your side! _

_ We share your– _

Legolas and Gimli + _Mirkwood Elves:_

What is this feeling, so sudden and new? 

_ Loathing, unadulterated loathing _

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you,

_ For his beard, his hair, his clothing! _

My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling,

_ Let’s just say we loathe it all! _

Oh, what is this feeling?

_ Ev’ry Dwarvish trait, however small _

Does it have a name? Aye!

_ Makes our very flesh begun to crawl! _

Ahh!

Loathing! _ (Loathing) _

There’s a strange exhilaration _ (Loathing) _

In hatred spanning generations _ (Loathing) _

So pure, so strong! _ (So strong!) _

Gimli and Legolas: 

We may fight for the same purpose now,

All the same, you have my word, my vow

All:

That I will be loathing _ (Loathing) _

For forever, loathing _ (Loathing) _

For my kinsmen, loathing you _ (Loathing, loathing you) _

My whole life long! _ (Loathing, unadulterated loathing!) _


	2. Adapted Duet Version

Legolas:

King Thranduil of Mirkwood, my dearest Ada, 

Gimli: 

My beloved Da,

Both: 

There’s a member of the Fellowship that I just can’t seem to please,

Gimli: 

But of course, I’ll keep my focus,

Legolas: 

But of course, I’ll rise above it,

Both:

For I know that’s how you’d want me to respond,

Yes, there has been some hassle, for you see, this member is...

Legolas: 

Belonging to a particular race with which we happen to have a strained relationship…

Gimli: 

Blond.

Legolas: 

What is this feeling, 

so sudden and new?

Gimli: 

I felt the moment 

I laid eyes on you,

Legolas: 

My pulse is rushing–

Gimli: 

My head is reeling–

Legolas: 

My face is flushing–

Both:

What is this feeling,

Fervid as a flame?

Does it have a name?

Aye!

Loathing, 

Unadulterated loathing,

Legolas: 

For your beard–

Gimli: 

Your ears–

Legolas: 

Your clothing–

Both:

Let’s just say:

I loathe it all!

Ev’ry little trait, however small,

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

With simple utter loathing;

There’s a strange exhilaration 

In such total detestation!

It’s so pure, so strong! 

Our fathers’ conflict might be in the past

But I know that we can make it last,

And I will be loathing, loathing you

My whole life long!

Legolas + _Gimli_

What is this feeling, so sudden and new? 

_ Loathing, unadulterated loathing _

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you,

_ For your face, your ears, your clothing! _

My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling,

_ Let’s just say: I loathe it all! _

Oh, what is this feeling?

_ Ev’ry Elven trait, however small _

Does it have a name? Aye!

_ Makes my very flesh begun to crawl! _

Both:

Ahh!

Loathing! 

There’s a strange exhilaration

In hatred spanning generations;

So pure, so strong! 

We may fight for the same purpose now,

All the same, you have my word, my vow

That I will be loathing

For forever, loathing 

For my kinsmen, loathing you

My whole life long!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["What is this Feeling?" from Wicked, Performed by Legolas and Gimli [Filk]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241750) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [quoththegayven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven), [sobieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru)


End file.
